


In The Mood For Gifting

by afteriwake



Series: Deserving [15]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 50th Birthdays, Awesome Sally Donovan, Birthday Fluff, Birthday Presents, Engagement Rings, Established Molly Hooper/Greg Lestrade, F/M, Free Babysitting, Gift Giving, Grateful Greg Lestrade, Happy Greg Lestrade, Hotels, Mentioned Sally Donovan/Mycroft Holmes, Not the right moment, POV Greg, POV Greg Lestrade, Sally Donovan & Greg Lestrade Friendship, Staycation, Surprise Party, Surprises, milestone birthdays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:08:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28936035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: Greg and Molly get a gift from Mycroft for Greg's 50th birthday that involves a stay at an elegant hotel, but Greg thinks maybe it's time to give Molly a present that will link them for life.
Relationships: Molly Hooper/Greg Lestrade
Series: Deserving [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/36501
Comments: 6
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GlowingMechanicalHeart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlowingMechanicalHeart/gifts).



> So this is a gift to **GlowingMechanicalHeart** for my birthday today, with the prompt " _Molly/Greg - 40. And happy birthday again!_ " This is split into two parts because the first part was longer than I expected with Sally and Lestrade.

“And happy birthday again!”

Lestrade smiled politely and nodded, trying to discretely glance at the clock. Not that he wasn’t happy for the birthday greetings, especially from a higher-ranking officer at the Yard, but he really just wanted to get home to Molly and Rebecca. As the mere thought of his daughter and his girlfriend crossed his mind his smile grew brighter. The two of them had had their heads together for a few weeks now, and they were plotting and planning some sort of surprise. He rather hoped it involved just the three of them, but if it was a surprise party, he’d go through with it until everyone went home.

Home. Now that Molly had moved in, it really did seem like home again. Molly didn’t even miss her old home; she’d slipped right into life with the Lestrades and fit in so well that he’d wondered for a time if he should make it permanent. So there was an engagement ring sitting in his sock drawer. He was never so glad that she had so many bra and knicker sets and socks that she had her own drawer for them before. She never snooped in his drawer, so it made a nice little hiding spot.

Finally his superior left the office, only to be replaced by Sally. He relaxed when she walked in. “It’s almost time to go home,” she said with a smile. “You must be excited. The big five oh.”

“I would say that makes me feel more old than excited, but Molly and Rebecca have something up their sleeves tonight.”

“That they do,” Sally said, her grin getting wider as he noticed she was holding an envelope. “Hope you aren’t upset with getting kidnapped tonight.”

Lestrade laughed. “I should have known.”

“If it makes you feel better, I had to convince my date that it was worth going to your party and not just staying at home ignoring you. It helped when I told him Molly planned it. At least he’ll support her endeavours in party planning.”

A sudden realization dawned on him, and his eyes widened. “Are you dating Sherlock?”

Sally looked apalled. “What? No, not at all. We’re friendly. That’s it. I’m….” She paused and shut her eyes. “I’m dating his brother, Mycroft.”

“Mycroft Holmes is your boyfriend? The ice man?” Lestrade was absolutely gobsmacked.

“He’s not so bad once you really get to know him,” Sally said. “We ran into each other at a government function I was helping with security detail at a few months back. The Haversham party?” Lestrade nodded. “He cornered me and we spent the night talking and he helped with my observations. We caught the robber who was stalking the upper class and pickpocketing them at various high profile functions. I offered to take him out for cupcakes as a reward, because I’d baked some earlier in the day, and well…” She looked down and Lestrade swore there was the smallest bit of colour on her cheeks.

“He didn’t go home that night,” Lestrade finished.

“Exactly. And we’ve been together ever since.” She handed him the envelope. “Your gift from Mycroft and I. It’s not just for you, but for the two of you, you and Molly.”

“Thank you,” he said. He opened the envelope and saw a hotel room reservation at the Four Seasons Hotel for tonight and the next night, with complimentary spa services, and a note from Mycroft listing three restaurants they could choose to have dinner the next evening on his tab. “The Four Seasons. And a suite? Sally…”

“Mycroft appreciates you, you know, for everything you do for Sherlock. This is a milestone birthday, and he said it’s the least he could do.”

“What about Rebecca?”

“The kidlet’s going to stay with me while you two have a night or two to yourselves. You have tomorrow off, so it’s a day of leisure and luxury.” She grinned. “All your gifts are in the hotel room, and a car will pick you up at your home and be at your disposal for whatever you and Molly plan for the staycation.”

“So no party?”

Sally chuckled. “That’s this weekend. Rebecca and Molly planned something fun, and when Mycroft told Molly about his gift she agreed to push the party back so more people could attend. So you’ll have quite the gathering and even more presents.”

“Thank you, Sal,” he said, getting up from behind his desk and embracing his DS. She hugged him back and then he went and got his coat. “I’ll see you later.”

“Oh no. I’m driving you home so I can pick up Rebecca,” she said with a soft chuckle. “You can’t get rid of me yet.”

“Like I’d ever want to get rid of you,” he said as he put his coat on. With that, the two of them left, and he had to wonder exactly what would happen that evening and the next...but he had the feeling he should raid his sock drawer for valuables before he left.


	2. Chapter 2

Sally whisked Rebecca away almost as soon as Lestrade had entered his home, leaving both himself and Molly with grins on their faces as Rebecca chattered about baking and a slumber party. Molly came over and embraced him. “Even though I wished you a happy birthday earlier, happy birthday again.”

“Thanks,” he said, kissing the top of her head. “I’m surprised we aren’t having the party tonight.”

“Not everyone could get babysitters in time, what with the start of the holiday season coming around. We may have had to shift everything earlier than we got this gift.”

“Ah, I see,” Lestrade said, not letting go of Molly. She rested her head against his chest and they began to sway as Lestrade hummed a tune. Soon he let her out for a spin and she came back to him, sealing it all with a kiss.

“We should go dancing tomorrow,” Molly said. “You’re light on your feet.”

“For a fifty-year-old?” he asked, quirking up an eyebrow.

“For any man,” she said.

“I have no idea how I’m going to top this for your fortieth birthday in April,” he replied. “That’s a big milestone for you.”

“Yes, well, we can ignore the number and you can make me dinner at home and stuff,” she said. “I already feel so old.”

“At least you aren’t as old as I am,” he said.

“Yes, but you’re even more of a silver fox at fifty.”

“Silver fox, eh?” He dipped her for a moment and then straightened her up, a wide smile on her face as she looked at him. Even though the ring was upstairs, he had the sudden urge to ask her now, lack of ring be damned. “Molly…”

“Yes?” she asked as a knock sounded at the door. “I think it’s our ride.”

“I haven’t even packed anything.”

“I made up a bag for you,” Molly said. “Well, Rebecca and I did. It’s already at the room.”

Internally he panicked that one or both of them had seen the ring box, but he stayed calm externally. “You’ve thought of everything, it seems,” he murmured, kissing her again before letting go of her. She went to the door and there was indeed a driver there, and so the two of them left, locking up behind them, and got in the car. He fretted the entire ride and cursed himself for not finding an excuse to grab the ring, but he supposed it was for the best that he didn’t. He just hoped if it was seen it was by his daughter and not Molly so it could be kept a secret; he knew Rebecca wouldn’t spoil a surprise like that.

When they got to the hotel they were whisked up to one of the Grand Heritage Suites and he was in awe. He didn’t want to know how much two nights there had cost Mycroft, but as he explored he had to say this was a nice treat for the both of them. There was a walk in closet there, with their few clothes already put away inside, and he looked at the spacious tub with the television mounted on the wall and knew at some point he and Molly would have to make use of it. He just wasn’t sure if it would be seperately or together.

“This is amazing,” he said once he laid down on the bed, Molly by his side. The mattress was perfect, nice and firm but still soft. “I’m going to have to find a way to pay Mycroft back.”

“Just keep an eye on Sherlock and make me happy. That will be enough,” she said, moving to rest her head on his chest. “He owes me and you for quite a bit, because even though he’ll never admit it he loves his brother so much, and we’ve helped him quite a bit in the past.” Then she lifted her head up and grinned. “You could also give Sally more time with him, too, if you really want to thank him.”

“Did you know about them?” he asked.

“I did. Sally and I have lunch quite often, and we gossip.”

“Should I know what you talk about?” Lestrade asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Maybe after a nap I’ll tell you.”

“A nap?” he asked, grinning.

“It’s been a busy day,” she said. “I have plenty more surprises for you.”

 _And I hope I still have one for you_ , he thought to himself as she set her head back on his chest. Soon enough, with him stroking her back, she fell off to sleep. He knew she deserved it for all the work she did at her job and planning the party and helping him care for Rebecca, and for now, he’d enjoy this moment alone with her on a comfortable nap as he, too, fell off to sleep. It wasn’t how he’d planned his birthday going, but it was nice, and that was all that mattered.


End file.
